Happy Birthday to me
by HeavenONFire
Summary: KisaIta Oneshot. A very late story for Itachi's birthday. When Kisame decided to surprise Itachi with a good dinner for his birthday, things somehow got out of hand. Itachi has to deal with his trust issue and Kisame has very convincing arguments.


**A/N: Just a Oneshot I wrote some time ago (Actually on Itachi's birthday. Yeah, that's a while back). Thanks to Luxurien, I'm brave enough to post this. She's a very inspiring Beta and friend, always keeping me on my toes^^ (And I need some homo stuff to get over the awful Chapter 700. I'll never leave the SasuNaru and KisaIta Ship! Never! And the Manga ended on chapter 699 for me!)  
><strong>

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday to me<strong>

A shinobi was considered of age when he first became a genin.

Uchiha Itachi thought that it was a stupid idea. Most people became genin before they reach voice break. Only a few made it before that time. In Itachi's chase, he had been considered an adult before his ninth birthday.

Twelve years later, Itachi sat silently on the porch of an Onsen hotel, wondering how his birthday this year would turn out. For the briefest moment he wished he had the same experience as any other man. He would have a party with his chosen friend at a local pub, getting drunk and then allow them to carry him home to a mother that would shaker her head in exasperation and a father that would frown down on him.

Only that Itachi didn't have friends. Nor did he have a home or family to return to.

With a sigh, Itachi realized that this year his birthday would pass as quietly as the eight years since he left his birthplace.

He was turning 21 today. Lifting his gaze towards the endless sky above, Itachi thought about the meaning of this day. It would be the last birthday he had. Deep in his guts, the raven-haired man knew that he wouldn't live another year. If Sasuke didn't kill him and take his well deserved revenge soon, his impending illness would finish him off. Either way, Uchiha Itachi was going to die a young man.

Shaking his head only mentally, Itachi turned his thought from the dark theme. Instead, he allowed himself to wonder about the presents he would never receive. It should be something practical. Prestige or other meaningless things would only slow him down. Weapons would be the best. He always had a soft spot for well manufactured kunais. Maybe he would buy himself a sword. Not like Samehada, but something more elegant. It was never too late to rekindle his kenjutsu skills.

Or, Itachi thought, he would fancy some sweets. Delicious Dango served with some good, green tee would definitely lift his mood. His mouth watered at that thought. It had been a while since Kisame and he visited any decent Dango Shops. With Akatsuki on the move and all elemental countries being on high alert, traveling had become less relaxed.

But tonight would be an exception.

Having made his decision, Itachi moved into action. Finding the innkeeper proved to be harder than he thought. The mid-aged widow that welcomed his partner and him to her humble establishment wasn't at her usual place. The reception, too, was empty, usually manned by her youngest daughter.

The hotel wasn't big and as far as Itachi knew, they were the only guests since the last group departed this morning. Growing suspicious of the lack of personnel, Itachi poured chakra into his eyes. Almost immediately, everything shifted into focus, allowing him to see the sharp reality. He hated to admit that he barely saw anything clearly without his precious Kekkei Genkai.

Itachi's search was suddenly interrupted by none other than his partner. Stepping into the hallway, Kisame carried his usual grin on his face. Between painted slide doors and paper lanterns, the blue man seemed out of this world. His huge frame almost filled the entire passage, as his blue skin glistened in the dim light. Somehow, Itachi always thought that Kisame looked a lot more dangerous without his cloak.

"There you are," Itachi kept the annoyance out of his voice with little effort. "Where have you been?"

"Making preparations." Kisame grinned. "What are you doing here, Itachi-san?"

"Looking for food," the black haired man replied.

"That won't be necessary. Please, come with me, Itachi-san."

In all their eight years of partnership, Kisame never failed at addressing him with suffix. At Kisame's polite tone, Itachi didn't argue. He walked silently after Kisame, eyes fixed on the large back. Having the assurance of his partner by his side and everything under control, Itachi allowed his eyes to close for a moment as the Sharingan faded back into black. It became clear after only a few steps that they were headed back to their shared room. Chuckling to himself barely audibly, Itachi shook his head. It was rather obvious what Kisame had planned.

"Here," the large man pushed the door to the side to reveal a low wooden table packed with beautifully decorated and delicious looking food. Several plates of Itachi's favorite were among them, along with Kisame's favorite. To Itachi's delight, bottles of sake were already resting in a bow of heated water.

"I wondered where everyone went," Itachi slid past his partner and shrugged off his dark cloak. "Looks like you beat me to that idea."

"Well, you took your sweet time, Itachi-san," Kisame chuckled and slid the door shut. "I almost thought I had to lure you out of the room with some stupid excuse."

Kisame didn't say anything else but only sat down on the other side of the table where Samehada rested in his reach. When Itachi slid into a crossed legged position opposite him, Kisame poured sake for both of them. Neither of them drank a lot for neither of them was stupid enough to be in a state where they couldn't preform to their best. But on the offhand, Itachi though, two bottles of sake wouldn't harm them. Even after a whole bottle, he could still fight better than most Jonins.

"Just because Kakuzu is dead doesn't mean you can spent our limited funds as you like." Itachi told his partner as he watched Kisame's precise and mesmerizing movements. It had somehow became a habit of his during the past eight years.

"I have my reasons," Kisame grinned and handed him on of the cups. "And who cares about what Kakuzu wants. Kanpai, Itachi-san."

"Kanpai." He downed his cup in one gulp and felt it burn down to his stomach. The sake wasn't strong and had a very refreshing sweet taste. "What is the special occasion?"

"You'll know. Now, let's eat." Kisame smirked. "Remember, Kakuzu paid for it."

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The food was delicious and his company charming. Beyond the open door that led to the wooden porch, the sun was slowly setting, coloring the clouds in different shades of red and violet. As the light dimmed outside, a full moon illuminated the sky. Itachi could see its reflection in the private hot spring as steam rose steadily. A soak after dinner would definitely be nice.

Opposite from him, Kisame chattered happily. Though Itachi mostly preferred silence, he never tried to stop his partner. Though the young man wasn't paying attention to Kisame's words, he couldn't stop listening to that voice. It sounded so melodic, so vivid that after many cups of sake, Itachi found that it actually sounded like a song. He loved that voice when high tones mixed with those longer words. He imagined how Kisame's lips danced while he talked and how his tongue moved behind those sharp teeth. Suddenly, he had the urge to lick it.

Snapping his coral eyes open in shock, Itachi paused in his movement for a second. Naturally, it didn't go unnoticed by his sharp partner.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, eyes fixed on Itachi intensely. "Oh, you wasn't listening again, weren't you."

"Sorry." He quickly regained his composure and faced the blue man. "Were you saying anything important?"

"I would think everything I say is important, Itachi-san." Kisame raised his cup and drank from it.

"Don't get cocky," the Uchiha shook his head. "No man can say that much important things."

"Well, if you prefer silence for your mind to dwell in naughty thoughts, you only have to ask, Itachi-san."

"Hn," Itachi tried not to smirk. "I'm not like you. I don't spend my days fantasizing about my partner."

"Only the nights, Itachi-san." Kisame smirked at him without shame.

"I know." The younger man retorted without any emotion on his face.

In truth, their affection for each other wasn't a secret anymore. At the beginning when Itachi first started having those thoughts about the ex-kiri-nin, he tired to hide it behind his mask of indifference. But there was only so much he could hide from a man who stayed at his side day and night. He couldn't say he liked it but for this once he was glad he didn't have to pretend anymore.

As time past and Itachi matured, it had become somewhat of a ritual between them. Teasing each other, they both felt as if they were just human. It didn't mean anything, they just needed it. Though Itachi had never touched Kisame in that way, he didn't regret it. He might not mind flirt with his partner occasionally, but he knew too well that neither of them trusted the other enough to be actually with each other.

"So what do you say, Itachi-san?"

"What was it?"

"I thought, maybe we can make a detour to the hills in the south before we head back for the Yonbi. I heard there's a beautiful lake there. A small village nearby, cute tree-houses, an onsen. I can swim in the lake and you can go the the temple for your prayers. What do you think? Some country air for your lungs? Might be good..." Kisame trailed off, eyes staring into the distance.

"Hn," Itachi couldn't stop the small smile that sneaked into his features. "You mean where you intimidated me the first time?"

"Intimidated you? Itachi-san, you're exaggerating!" Kisame barked out a laugh. "As if anyone can intimidate you!"

"How would you call it then?" He leaned back, supporting his weight on one outstretched arm. He nipped on the sake in his other and thought that he should stop soon.

"A friendly reminder," the blue man leaned towards him. "Though you didn't take my advice."

The only reaction Itachi gave him was a single raised brow.

"To beware of me."

"Oh, I did."

"A little too well, I'd say."

Now, both of Itachi's brows went up. Kisame wasn't making any sense.

His partner took it as a clue to leave his seat. Slowly rising, the huge man towered over the dangerous Uchiha. Itachi watched as his partner rounded the table and knelt down before him, looking him deeply into his coral eyes. It that moment, Itachi wished he could see Kisame clearly. He missed his partner's face, still sharp in his memories. When Kisame spoke, it was barely a whisper.

"Itachi-san," his voice was different from before. No hint of humor was in it, only honesty. "I want to have more time with you. The location is not important, only you are."

"Are you drunk?" Itachi replied coldly. Despite that one bottle of sake, Kisame was acting very odd. He was too close for Itachi's comfort and too familiar. He could feel the heat coming from Kisame's skin and the breath from his mouth. He could smell the rise wine lingering on him and all those was slowly destroying his composure.

Frowning, Itachi said. "You drank too much, Kisame."

"Not nearly enough to be brave."

"Kisame..." The name rolled off Itachi's tongue before he could stop himself.

"I know that you don't have much time left, don't deny it." Kisame shifted into a more comfortable position, though the distance between them didn't increase. A blue hand wandered closer to Itachi's pale one, but remained still too far away. "If there's one thing I really hate, then it's lies. Don't lie to me, Itachi-san. How bad is it really?"

Itachi swallowed. Of course Kisame would know. "Kisame..."

"Answer me."Kisame's tone was demanding.

Unable to hold his stare, Itachi turned to gaze towards his own wine. Suddenly, Kisame's words made so much sense. He downed the sake in his hand and set the cup carefully on the table.

"Bad," he whispered as he poured more wine for himself. He had been fearless for so long, but under Kisame's honest gaze, he had turned to be a coward.

"How long?"

"Not long," he shook his head. "Maybe a year."

"Itachi-san..." Kisame's large hand moved closer.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment as he felt strong fingers overlapping his. He had longed for that feeling, longed for that warmth without knowing it. He wanted to lean against Kisame, let himself be hold by strong arms and feel that hot breath on his skin. For too long, he had not felt another person against him.

"I'm sorry," Kisame whispered next to him, so many unspoken sorrow hidden in those words.

"Don't speak as if I'm already gone," he instructed, turning to watch Kisame again. "And don't speak to anyone about it." Especially not Madara, he added in his mind.

"I won't." Kisame promised. "Do you trust me, Itachi-san?"

"More than anyone else."

This time, Kisame sorted with a grin. "Knowing how much you trust everyone else, that's not much."

"It's the best I can do."

Itachi wasn't surprised as Kisame moved away. He ignored the sudden jab in his chest and only fixed his eyes on his partner. Kisame stood up in one swift motion, making Itachi tilt his head to see him. Then, the shark man stepped backwards, towards the night outside. Itachi swallowed his emotion as he told himself he had no reason to be hurt by Kisame's retreat. He had told his only friend that he didn't trust him. Even after eight years of spending nearly every day together, seeing each other at their strongest and weakest moments, Itachi still couldn't trust him. But Kisame felt the same way, didn't he? He didn't trust Itachi, either. Otherwise, they would have talked about...

"Don't be hurt, Itachi-san." Kisame's voice was serious. "It will change soon."

"What do you mean?"

Kisame was now in the door way that led to the garden with the hot spring. He glanced down at the Uchiha and no malice was in his gaze. Only concern. And anticipation.

"We're a good pair, you know." He started. "All my other partners didn't last. Hell, when I first met you, I though Samehada would eat you for breakfast. But look at you now, you've become a very fine young man."

"What are you getting at?" He seriously doubted that Kisame was that drunk already.

"All the others fight all the time. Sasori and Deidara. Hidan and Kakuzu. Orochimaru and you. They never stop. But we are different. I think it's because we both respect the other too much. We're too wary of the other. We don't trust each other. And that we care too much. Don't you think it's time to change that, Itachi-san?"

"How?" He was curious what his partner was getting at. It was very unlike Kisame. Turning to face Kisame completely, Itachi placed his right elbow on the table. If he stayed patient, this might get interesting.

"I'll make the first step, then." Kisame nodded and smirked.

Very much to Itachi's surprise, the shark man started to loosen the belt around his dark tunic. The dropped the black cloth to the tatami and continued to remove his protective sleeves. Every time a piece of Kisame's clothing reached the floor, Itachi's heart jumped with it. Taking a shaky breath, Itachi let his Sharingan whirl into life. Kisame's feature were as sharp as ever. The candlelight in the room made Kisame's skin glisten while the full moon painted a corona around the huge frame. His pulse quickened as he watched Kisame's finger reach for the hem of his black shirt. Slowly, the shark man dragged the black fabric over his skin and pulled it over his head, exposing his exquisite body to the younger man. Itachi had to brace himself mentally for what to come. His eyes widened as Kisame's hands moved to the waistband. In one motion, Kisame removed his trousers and his underwear, making Itachi gasp. Stepping out of the discarded cloth at his feet, Kisame lifted his gaze to meet Itachi's. He stretched his arms to the side and smirked again.

"By giving you all of me." Kisame finished.

Itachi was already half-hard as he took in the sight of his utterly naked and beautiful partner before him. Kisame's body was gorgeous. Every single muscle was defined and battle hardened. Every single scar fitted onto his mesmerizing blue skin like it belonged there, highlighting the best weapon of every warrior.

He looked at Kisame like he had never looked at another person in his life before. Only now did Itachi feel that he really saw that man. His crimson eyes swirled. He wanted to remember this, have his image burn into his brain until the day he died. Then, his let his eyes wander and set upon Kisame's manhood standing there in all his glory. At that moment, Itachi thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

He swallowed hard.

"I have not allow anyone to see me like this for a very long time," Kisame held up one hand in a clear invitation. "But I trust you, Itachi-san."

At that, the Uchiha genius could only gape. He had not expected this and was utterly loss for words. He could only slowly rise to his feet and screamed inwardly as he moved towards the larger man without his command. He felt his own hand touch Kisame's and the heat burned through him. With that flicker, the fire that rested in every Uchiha was ignited, driving him towards his partner.

It was a step he had feared for years but also longed for. This one step was so difficult but also so easy. One step more and he might leave his solitude behind, leave his lies behind. Only one step more and he might allow himself to trust again.

"How could you?" Itachi's voice was smaller than he'd liked. "You don't know what you're saying, Kisame. How could you trust me?"

"Let me show you." With that, Kisame's hand tightened around his fingers, slowly pulling him closer. Another warm hand went up to cup his face and raised it towards the moon.

The moment before their lips met seemed to stretch forever. Kisame moved too slow but still too fast for Itachi to comprehend. And then, it happened. Kisame's lips were softer than Itachi thought. And hotter. It pressed against his own with gentle force, demanding closeness. Kisame let go of his hand only to wrap it around his waist. He held the younger man in an embrace as their lips were pressed against each other. The shark man dominated the moment, he directed them.

Now, the feared Uchiha whose reputation was spread throughout all elemental countries could not so much as resist.

He had no choice but to lean into the kiss, wanting it to continue. It felt so right and so good and it made his insides burn. Once, Itachi had believed that he would never kiss another person but Shisui. He though that no one in the world could make him feel that way again. But he was wrong.

Kisame was so much more powerful, so much stronger in the moment. He easily overshadowed the faded memories of Shisui in Itachi's head. He took Itachi into his arms and wrapped him in his presence without a rout of escape. He devoured Itachi, his body and his soul. He simply kissed Itachi until the young man couldn't breath anymore.

Still, the close-lipped kiss broke all too soon. Still being held in place, Itachi looked up at his partner who was about to become his lover. He saw so much in Kisame's face but couldn't name them all. Desire, longing, disappointment, hurt and hope. Those small eyes that were fixed on Itachi was clouded with something dangerous. Itachi shivered as he felt like a helpless pray caught in the hunter's net.

"I would never hurt you, Itachi-san." Kisame voiced, apparently being able to read Itachi as easily as he read him. "I trust you, with my life. Would you trust me with you heart?"

"My heart?"

"Your heart," Kisame repeated with certainty, tapping against Itachi's chest slightly. "It's the only thing I want."

No one had ever only wanted his heart. Everyone wanted something else. When he was little, it was obedience his father wanted. When he became a ninja, it was pride that he should bring to the Uchiha clan. When he entered ANBU, the Hokage, Danzo, his father, they all wanted him as a tool. They wanted his innocence, his conscience, his skills, his life. Even Shisui had wanted his loyalty first. The feelings he had for his cousin came with time. They sneaked into his heart just like now with Kisame.

But Kisame, his friend, only wanted his heart.

With that in mind, Itachi raised himself to stand on his toes. He slung his arms around Kisame's massive shoulders to reach his neck. He pulled the big man down to him, demanding the kiss he had fantasized about for years. Lips met and a deep groan emerged from from his partner's throat. As Kisame pushed his tongue past his lips, Itachi couldn't stop a small moan. Kisame's mouth was hot, it was wet and did things to his lower body he couldn't fathom. He clung to Kisame like a drowning man to air. He sucked in that hot red tongue and cherished every little taste on it. Pushing his own tongue against Kisame, Itachi quickly entered that mouth he wanted to explore. He liked those sharp teeth and enjoyed the pain on his flesh.

Just like his tongue, Itachi's hands had a will of their own. One moved up to the back of Kisame's head. His fingers duck into those short hair he wanted to mess up. It was so different from his own. Not soft and silky, but strong and thick. Just like everything else on Kisame. His arms, his chest, his thighs. He had difficulty stopping his other hand from wandering. He couldn't even name what had driven him to touch Kisame's manhood that pressed against his own.

Breathing against Kisame's mouth and still pushing into him, Itachi released the short hair. He felt too hot, too trapped by the cloth sticking to his sweating body. He needed to get out of them as quickly as he could to feel Kisame's skin all over him. His lover must have felt his intention for quickly two very large hands joined him at his belt. With a haste Itachi didn't expect from himself, he loosened the white belt from his tunic. A second later, Kisame was tugging his shirt over his head, forcing them to part.

Itachi panted. He finally understood why a kiss could be described as breathtaking.

"Slowly, Itachi-san." Kisame grinned against his cheeks.

"You can't be serious!"

"Don't rush it. It's your prime, you should enjoy it."

"How would you know?"

"You kiss like a virgin."

Itachi blushed. "Guess I'm bad at something, then."

"Didn't say it was bad. You have a fire in your, Itachi-san." Kisame's grin widened against his cheeks. He had to bent down for that, but Itachi was already standing on his toes. He had never considered himself a small man, but against Kisame, it was a loosing battle.

Kisame must have sensed Itachi's struggle again for his muscular arms came to wrap around his waste. He easily lifted Itachi off the floor and pushed his lips upwards against his. This time, the Uchiha couldn't even guess how long they kissed. He only felt his back connect with the door frame and Kisame's tongue pushing into him mercilessly. He hands were in Kisame's hair again, ruffling it as he expressed himself through his body. As Kisame pushed again, Itachi gasped, feeling Kisame's arousal against his backside.

He couldn't stop his blush from darkening. Kisame was right. Until today, Uchiha Itachi remained untouched. Though he had loved Shisui, they had never done more than share innocent kisses. Shisui must have wanted it, but Itachi was still too young for that. When Itachi had matured enough to feel the need and want such things, Shisui was long gone.

But he could have done it if he wanted to. During their travels, they had passed many whorehouses. He could have easily paid one of the women or men to take his innocence but Itachi would never allow someone to touch him so casually. Constant anger and suspicion had killed his libido soon after. He had too much to deal with than thinking about a night of pleasure.

Until now.

Now, pleasure was the only thing he could think about. As his hands traced those muscles, as his body rubbed against Kisame's manhood though his pants, as Kisame's lips caressed his neck while Itachi breathed into the night, he thought about pleasure. About release. About how much he could show Kisame how he really felt without saying the words. Words that would betray him.

"So," Kisame murmured between kisses he placed on Itachi's sensitive skin. "Here or in the water?"

Itachi could barely register what Kisame said. "Here!" he gasped out, feeling his painfully aroused member still trapped inside his pants. "Now!"

he untangled his legs around Kisame's hips and found the floor beneath his feet. Kisame didn't hesitate to pin his hands above his head, moving down to mouth Itachi's nipple. That feeling almost took the strength out of his knees. He closed his eyes and suppressed the moan that would escape his throat. He bit down on his own lip and only whimpered against Kisame's touch.

His partner wasn't gentle or soft. He was fierce and passionate. His big hands covered by calluses pushed against Itachi's flesh, marking him in their path downwards. Those strong fingers lingered at his waistband for a moment, then moved beneath the fabric. Instinctively, Itachi jerked away, not used to anyone touching him. But at the thought that it was Kisame who did this to him, he slowly eased into the motion.

"It's alright," Kisame murmured against his shoulder. "We don't have to do this."

He didn't answer. He didn't trust his own mouth right now. He wanted to say so many thing, so many instructions of what Kisame should do to him. But he was a Uchiha. No matter how good Kisame made him feel, he would not moan like a whore or bring shame on his ancestors by saying things that would destroy his dignity.

Instead, he did it. His hands pushed at his waistband, wanting to free himself. Kisame only smirked at the motion, as he quickly came to assist. With one swift motion, the blue man pulled his pants down along with his underwear. He helped Itachi step out of them, removing his white legwarmers on the way. By the time Itachi was as nude as his partner, Kisame was kneeling before the Uchiha.

"I like the view," he whispered, feeling the blush creeping over his cheeks at his bold words.

"I like it, too," Kisame replied, eying Itachi's manhood that was directly in front of him. Though Itachi wasn't as gifted as Kisame, he was not self-conscious about it. It was just the right size for his body.

Kisame grinned and opened his mouth. The inexperienced genius couldn't but gaps as he felt those warm lips close around him. It was amazing. So many sensation crawled up his body at once and forced him to slam his head back against the door frame. As Kisame's lips and tongue did things to him he could not describe, Itachi pressed his hand over his mouth to smother desperate sounds he was making. He wanted to scream, to moan as loudly as he could but that would not happened while he lived. He was in heaven now and Kisame's mouth was salvation. He made him forget all the things pressing on his mind. It made him feel warm and tense and it drove him close to a climax stronger than all those he had given himself.

But suddenly, it stopped.

"Hold on," Kisame gasped as he released Itachi's angry arousal. "Wouldn't want the fun to end just now."

Itachi all but jerked his partner to his feet, pressing his lips to Kisame so fast the shark man chuckled. Again, Kisame pushed Itachi against the wooden frame behind and kissed the sense out of him. Though Itachi didn't have any experience to draw on, he knew that his partner was hell of a kisser.

But kisses weren't enough anymore. Now that he had tasted no much more, knew so much more, he wanted the real thing. He wanted Kisame to do all those things to him, to make him understand why books were written about this. Why songs were sung about this.

"Take me," he gasped. Though it sounded close to begging, an Uchiha did not beg. He just wanted to tell his partner to hurry up in the most dignified words he had right now. "Make me understand why men would go to war for this!"

"You are a poet, Itachi-san!" Kisame laughed. He knelt down again, moving to find his pants. Fumbling in it, Kisame withdrew a small vile with thick liquid before pinning Itachi against the frame again. "You're not going anywhere."

"Shouldn't we..." he blushed furiously. "Shouldn't we move to somewhere more comfortable?"

"Why? Don't you want me to take you against the wall?"

"Oh kami!" Simply the thought made him harder.

Kisame did not answer to that. He pulled Itachi close and lifted him from the floor again. This time, Itachi instinctively wrapped his legs around Kisame's hips, feeling the manhood against his own. It felt so good. He was so enthralled in the sensation he didn't even notice what Kisame was doing until his back connected with the tatami and Kisame's hands slammed down on either side of his head. Having Kisame like this was one of Itachi's most often fantasies. When he was younger, he often masturbated to that thought. He had to remind himself that this was real. That he was not fifteen anymore but 21. That he wasn't a boy anymore but a man in his own rights.

"Kami above," Kisame gently kissed his collarbone as his hand slowly spread Itachi's legs. "You're beautiful. I wanted to see you like this for so long."

"Save your admiration for later," Itachi reminded him, pulling him closer with his strong legs.

"And you still have no patience despite your look."

Itachi wanted to snap back at his partner but was cut short as one of Kisame's fingers reached between his legs. Fingers started to rub at his entrance while bright eyes looked into his red ones. It felt weird to be touched in such places. At any other time, Itachi would have blushed but all the sake was good for something.

"I know you have high pain tolerance, but tell me if it hurts." He heard Kisame whisper, his tone so soft suddenly.

It didn't hurt as Kisame slid his first finger inside though it wasn't really pleasant. Itachi couldn't bring himself to analyst the sensation, but only endured it. He trusted that it would feel good soon and that would be worth it. He just wanted Kisame close, inside him, being with him.

"Itachi-san, are you alright?"

"Go on."

Kisame added another finger and this time, Itachi moaned a bit. He was slowly getting used to it, which only left him wanting more. A lot more. As much as his pride allowed him, Itachi pushed down on Kisame's finger slightly, telling his partner to get on with it. He heard Kisame groan and recognized all the words behind it that wasn't spoke. After all, no one alive knew him better than Kisame.

When Kisame added yet another finger, Itachi's mind was pleasantly blank. He didn't think too much, but only enjoyed what was happening. He let Kisame do whatever he pleased and felt his body ease into the feeling. He knew that being relaxed was the best thing he could do now.

"Ready?" Kisame appeared in his vision, showing his teeth through a smirk.

"Ready when you are." He braced himself for the large man, knowing only in theory what he should do. He had watched other people before. Only because he choose to stay chaste didn't mean he would stay uneducated.

Kisame groaned loudly as he pushed it, making Itachi moan. He felt suddenly full and warm, but also stretched and strangely trapped. He felt Kisame slid in deeper while the pain that ripped though him became stronger. Concentrating solely on his breathing, Itachi hid his discomfort, not wanting to give Kisame any reason for doubt. He could feel Kisame pant against his shoulder as strong hands clasped his hips. When his partner pushed in another bit, Itachi had to bide down on his hand to stop the scream.

He had never enjoyed any kind of pain this much. It hurt, but it was also good. The heat that build up in his loins clouded his mind. He felt the tremble that shook him and didn't know if it was Kisame or himself. He waited until Kisame stopped moving and raised his gaze to look at the blue man. He instantly wished he didn't. Something in Kisame's face simply drove him insane. Kisame wasn't exactly a good looking man by any standard, but Itachi just couldn't resist it right now. His broad fram blocked out the world beyond. His eyes glistened in the dim light. His chest trembled as he panted as hard as Itachi did. Everything of this man, everything from his bone structure to his coloring to his unique voice, they all made Itachi want to be fucked by him, hard.

And there, Uchiha Itachi forsake his pride and begged. "Kisame, move!"

Kisame had never disobeyed his commands before, and he didn't now. He started slowly, giving Itachi's immaculate body the time to adapt. As Kisame picked up the pace, Itachi was certain his oh so genius mind wasn't functioning anymore. His arms went up to slung across Kisame's neck as the big man shadowed him. His back rubbed against the tatami as Kisame repeatedly pounded into him, one thrust harder than the one before.

"Let go!" Kisame hissed. "Let go, Itachi-san!"

"I..." He had never felt like this before. It scared him. He thought he knew all about himself, about his body. He had trained it to be a weapon, knowing all its weaknesses and strength. But now, there were so many thing Kisame did that he didn't know.

And as Kisame slammed into him with force again, it hit something Itachi didn't even know it was there. It was as if his pleasure increased tenfold sending sensations through his body that were too much for his mind to process. He couldn't stop the cry that came from deep inside him. He couldn't control his breath, couldn't stop thinking beside Kisame's cock inside him. He screamed as Kisame reached it again, making his whole body tremble. He was being burned, consumed by the fire inside him. His hand reached for Kisame and his fingers dug deep into the blush skin. He pressed the bigger man tightly against himself, not wanting this connecting to ever stop.

As Kisame lifted him from the floor to rock against him, as a renewed heat build up in his loin, Itachi clung to the bigger man. He panted at his partner's ears and whispered things that would bring shame upon his ancestors. But right now, he couldn't care. He couldn't stop. He only wanted to find his release. With groans that grew louder in the room, Itachi was being slammed back onto he floor. Kisame followed only moments after, thrusting even deeper into him. With a cry that would alarm the whole countryside, Itachi reached his climax.

It lasted longer than any he could remember. It was more intense than anything he could have done alone. His heart pounded against his rips, his blood rushed in his ears. As he screamed out his pleasure, Kisame slammed hard inside him one final time before reaching his own climax with a long moan into Itachi's ear.

The younger man opened his eyes to see his partner collapse over him. He felt Kisame's heart hammer against his chest but couldn't say which heartbeat belong to whom. Their breathing was uneven, as if after a long battle. But the bliss that caught him was more than he felt after any victory.

The moment of near perfection was quickly interrupted by a cough that built up in his lungs. It almost took all his strength to fight it. He didn't want Kisame to see him like this, not so soon after his union. This moment should last as long as it could. Itachi closed his arms around the large frame of his lover and waited until their breathing quiet down.

When they both regained somewhat doubtful composure, Kisame shifted above him, sliding out on his way. He captured Itachi's lips in another passionate kiss and kept there for long minutes. When they parted, Kisame smirked and moved away from him without words. Though Itachi hadn't been this vulnerable for years, he didn't feel threatened. He knew that Kisame was close by though he couldn't see him. The familiar chakra signature of his partner never was far away and that thought calmed him more than anything else.

A moment later, Kisame returned with a wet cloth in his hand. He couched down beside Itachi and started to clean his stomach where Itachi's seeds had landed. He then sat down against the wall and pulled Itachi's closer to himself. The Uchiha for once allowed himself to be held from behind. Feeling the night air through the open door, he pulled their cloaks closer and wrapped himself in it.

They stayed like that for a while without saying anything. After this utterly exhausting exercise, the effect of sake had left Itachi's body. Only now did the full extent of their action reach him. With a mental sigh, he closed his crimson eyes and let them fade to black.

Everything had changed. Nothing would remain the same.

"Happy birthday," Kisame whispered behind him, before Itachi could start thinking about the consequences this night.

"You knew?" He shifted in Kisame's embrace to look at him.

"It's in the Bingo Book."

"Hn. Naturally."

"Did you like it?"

"Having doubts?" Itachi smirked at the blue man. "I though I made it very clear."

"The way you screamed people might I was butchering you."

"More like impaling." Itachi deadpanned.

"Ha! Uchiha, the poet!" Kisame laughed again, closing his arms around Itachi more firmly.

"Would you have continued if you knew I was in pain?"

"No," Kisame didn't even hesitate. "Though that would be some serious self-control on my part, wouldn't it? So..."

"I liked it." He turned his neck to place a kiss on Kisame's lips. His partner, now lover leaned into him, welcoming the kiss with equal passion. They only stopped when they both needed air.

"I wish we have done it sooner," Itachi sighed. "All those years wasted."

"I wouldn't have."

"Why?"

"You were just a child, Itachi-san."

"I was never a child." He wish he wouldn't have to say it in such solemn tone but the truth was bitter.

"Exactly because of that," Kisame kissed his hair again. "Everything a child should know was taken from you, I though at least I can leave your innocence intact. Until you want to lose it yourself."

"Why tonight, then?"

"Just can't live with not knowing, can you?" Kisame snorted but slid his fingers between Itachi's. "I was done waiting. I gave you your time, but now time is running out."

Itachi's couldn't but noticed the sadness in Kisame's voice.

"So you decided to seduce me before I die."

"I wanted to kiss you." Kisame corrected. "When I asked for your heart, I meant it. I really wasn't expecting this."

Itachi blushed at those words. Was he too hasty? Didn't he give Kisame what he wanted? "What do you mean?"

"I would have happily lived my whole life without touching you, if you don't want me to. I'm glad we've come so far. You're amazing, Itachi-san. Beautiful, the most beautiful I've ever seen. I'm a lucky man. But what I really wanted is to hear you say you love me." Kisame's hand caught Itachi's face and turned him around to meet his eyes. "I want your heart, your love. I want you to love me like you loved him."

"Him?" Itachi tensed. He shifted away from Kisame to face him fully.

"Yes, him." Kisame's eyes weren't lying. His partner was deadly serious. "Shisui."

This time, Itachi didn't gasp. His surprise was only shown by the widening of his eyes. Instantly, the frown was back on his face. He had not said Shisui's name ever since he left Konoha. No one had mentioned his dead cousin. Not even Madara could have known about Itachi's best friend.

"What do you know about Shisui?" His voice had become low and threatening. That was too dangerous to let it slide. "How do you know?"

"Relax, Itachi-san." Kisame though seemed completely at ease. He pulled Itachi back into his arms and gently traced his thumb over Itachi's lips. "You cried during you sleep. You said his name."

"That's impossible."

"You weren't as controlled as you think you are." It wasn't an accusation, only a statement. Still, it stung. "When we first teamed up, I could hear you cry even through the walls. You screamed for him when you had a nightmare. It took me some time to figure out what was happening to you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" If Kisame had figured it out, who else might be on to his secret.

"It was your business. I thought you'd like your privacy. Besides, I wanted to know who you really were. I wanted to know your secrets. To know the real you. No thirteen year old just got up one morning and decided to wipe out his clan."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at that. Kisame had not brought up his clan massacre for years now. Only twice before had he mentioned the fateful night. Once was when they first met, the second when Sasuke interrupted his halfhearted attempt to kidnap Naruto. Though he often addressed him as the last Uchiha, Kisame had never joined the other Akatsuki at calling him kin-butcher behind his back.

Feeling suspicion and sudden danger crawling up his guts, Itachi instinctively reactivated his Sharingan. Naked, unarmed and being so close to one he considered a worthy opponent, Itachi cursed his own foolishness of letting his guard down. Throughout the years, killing Kisame had crossed his mind many times. But tonight, he dreaded that idea.

"Hey," Kisame smirked at Itachi's infernal eyes. He shifted closer to the wall, giving Itachi the space he needed. Though they were still connected with their bare skin, the distance between them suddenly grew. "Itachi-san, you have no reason to be weary. I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Itachi snapped. He drew the cloak tighter around his naked shoulders, hiding his nude form from Kisame.

"You." Kisame sat up straighter, eyes serious for a much needed conversation. "I have you figured out."

"Is that so?"

"Everyone else so easily accepted you as a mystery, but I not like them. I don't like lies though my life has been little else. Mystery is just another form of lies, don't you think, Itachi-san?"

"Hn." Itachi frowned. "Go on, let me hear about your theory."

"Would you confirm it?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you're right." Itachi said coldly. "You would have your confirmation one way or another."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Try me."

Kisame smirked, clearly excited. "I know you loved that Shisui. More than you love me."

Itachi wanted to protest but controlled himself against that impulse. Confirming or denying it would give too much about him away. He could not afford Madara to know about the truth that he sacrificed very thing to protect.

"Don't deny it, Itachi-san, he's still in your heart. I always thought you were little young for that. Until tonight, I wasn't sure you were a virgin." Kisame chuckled to himself at his own words. "At times, I was really jealous. But now that I know he didn't touch you, I feel a lot better."

"Is that all?" He had again banned every emotion in his voice.

"I know he's dead. You wouldn't be crying for him, if he wasn't. Maybe he even died before your eyes. It was pretty clear you were licking your wounds, so I left you alone."

At Kisame's kindness, Itachi whispered. "Thank you."

"Did you love him?"

For a while, Itachi hesitated. There was no need for him to confirm something Kisame already knew. But he wanted to answer to that question. Kisame deserved to hear it from him. What would that reveal anyway. Everyone knew that they were close. So he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I did." He could do nothing be stare into the distance. Until today, he sometimes saw Shisui there, smiling at him gently from afar. "Very much, even. He wasn't only my friend, he was my... home. I trusted no one but him. I... I really loved him."

"I'm sorry." Kisame's hand reached for his. When they fingers intervened, Itachi couldn't bring himself to loosen the hold. Somehow, it comforted him that Kisame was there.

"You're right, I saw him die." Itachi admitted, looking back at his partner. "Thanks to him, I have these eyes. What else do you know?"

"Still so suspicious, Itachi-san."

"I have no time for jokes, Kisame." Itachi's grip on Kisame's fingers tightened.

"You didn't want to kill them," Kisame said and started into his eyes. "I can see the regret in your eyes. Unlike me, you knew the ones you've killed. They were your family, they loved you. And I know you loved them too. But just like me, you didn't have a choice. Which leads me to think what else we had in common. If I were to guess, it would be that something happened and that you were backed into a corner where killing them was the only solution."

"And what made you think that?"

"Like I said, we have a lot on common. I was maneuvered into killing my comrades as a test of my skills and loyalty. I had some issues after that and I recognize them in your. You often wonder who you are and what you are. You keep repeating the situation in your head, trying to find a way around. Just like I did for a while. When we first met, you said that I was lost in the mist and ended up here. I wondered for a long time how you were able to look right through me so quickly." Kisame sighed deeply, leaning his head against the wall. "I've come to realize that you wouldn't know if you didn't feel the same way. Itachi-san, you were lost in the forest and this was your way out. Am I right?"

His crimson eyes swirled as chakra was poured into them. He made no handsigns for the genjutsu, that solely came from his eyes. In a moment's notice, all in the world shifted into his control. Two layers overlapped each over, one real, one illusion. Itachi felt the sensation of absolute power and loathed the feeling. It pained him to use this distasteful technique on his lover, but Kisame gave him no choice. He knew too much and he knew him too well.

But the worst was that Itachi realized in this moment, that he really had trusted Kisame. Sudden anger and shame rushed into him as the memory of their union only moments ago awoke. Though it felt real and Itachi enjoyed every minute of it, he still couldn't rule out the possibility that he had been wrong.

Had he really allowed Kisame, the Monster of Kirigakura to manipulate him? Had he allowed Madara's spy into his heart and see the truth he had carefully hid away?

With sadness, Itachi admitted that yes, he had.

"From the lack of your response, I take I'm right." Kisame grinned, still relaxed. Apparently, his partner didn't even suspect Itachi of ill intent.

"Not even close," the Uchiha snorted, his crimson eyes whirling again. "Unlike you, I know exactly what I am doing."

"Maybe now," Kisame replied, shrugging off Itachi's offense easily. "But not back then. Back then, you tripped over the lies you've told and didn't even know who you were. You took your anger out on the world and on me. I have no doubt you know what you're doing now, but not back then. Ever since we were in Konoha, it's like the dying fire was rekindled again."

Itachi's frowned deepened. Kisame knew him a lot better than he thought.

"If I have one chance, I'd bet on your little brother." Kisame again smirked. "He reminds you of who your are, didn't he. I thought that you let him live for a reason, but now I think you just couldn't kill him."

"Why?"

"You killed your whole clan in one night. You've killed your own parents. I've seen you fight so many times. You can be heartless if you want. But I've also seen the gentle side of your heart. You never hurt anyone if you could avoid it. And I've seen you look at black haired little boys. There's a love in your eyes. You think you hid it well, but I know you. You're gentle to the people you care about. You're kind to people if you think you can afford it. In your heart, you hate violence. You hate war. So that let me wonder about why you joined Akatsuki."

"So that's what you're playing at." Itachi nodded, sensing Madara behind Kisame's words. He screamed only inwardly, not knowing who to blame for his miserable situation, which consisted of being nude and only one feet away from a renowned murderer.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kisame added quickly. "Just don't lie to me."

"Hn." Itachi nodded, still tense. Under the cloak he had wrapped around him, Itachi reached for his hidden kunais. He didn't want to kill Kisame, but it was possible that he had no choice. Just like he many years ago. "But that doesn't explain how you know all this. You're observant, but not that observant. And I don't slip."

"True. You don't slip, you don't talk. But you hint." Kisame shrugged. "I'm not stupid, Itachi-san. You don't belong in Akatsuki."

"And you do?"

"I believed in his plan." Kisame replied. "But what about you? Do you believe in his plan?"

"In collecting all the Bijuu, you mean?"

This time, the smirk on Kisame's face disappeared. He leaned in closer, taking Itachi's space for maneuvers away. "Are we not past lies?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Though Kisame had only moved in his illusion, the Uchiha genius still retreated away. He must keep his distance, until all doubt was gone from his heart.

"We are." the younger man said carefully.

"So?"

"I don't." Itachi admitted truthfully as his control over the illusion tightened. What he was about to say would determinate if Kisame would die today for live with him. "An illusion is only the ultimate form of lies. Even if it remains eternal, it is still not real."

For a moment, the shark remained silent. Itachi watched his partner closely, looking out of any sudden movement. But as Kisame remained completely naked without the cover of the cloak, nothing was hidden from the Uchiha genius. As his eyes land on Kisame's manhood, new fire started boiling inside him. He suppressed it instantly. He could not afford to be distracted right now.

"Maybe, you're right." Kisame started into his eyes again, almost as if he didn't fear any illusion Itachi could cast over him. "Yet we both are part of Akatsuki. If you don't believe in what Madara wants, why are you here?"

"I have my reasons."

"See, here you give me another hint."

"What would you do, now that you know I don't belong here?" The kunai under his cloak was grasped with even more stability.

"Nothing," Kisame shrugged. He smiled a little and opened his palm in clear invitation. "Just wanted to confirm my theory. I wanted to hear from you who you are and what you want. I know perfectly well that if I was another man, you would probably have me under an genjutsu right now. I would be dead before I knew it. But I'm not anyone else. I'm your partner. And now, I'm even your lover. You know that I'd never betray you."

"Your loyalty is to Akatsuki. You've made it very clear the day we met."

"Things change, Itachi-san. Come here," Kisame gestured. As Itachi didn't move, the shark man grinned. "Preferably without the kunai in your hand."

Itachi had to chuckle. He placed the kunai back onto the tatami and allowed himself to be pulled into a soft embrace. Still having his genjutsi in place, Itachi reached for Kisame's lips. The heat in his groin grew instantly. He wondered if he could ever be near Kisame again without the longing of joining him. As their lips locked in a gentle kiss, Itachi fought his own mind to stay conscious and not to be caught in Kisame's spell.

For long minutes, Itachi responded to Kisame's passion with equal force. When they parted, shame of giving in rose inside the genius. He was too easy to manipulate. If Kisame wasn't loyal as he claimed to be, he could have killed Itachi. But then, another voice in his head that sounded strangely like Shisui whispered.

_But he loves you. _

Oh, he wanted to believe that. He wanted to trust Kisame, knowing that this man's heart had shifted. How much promising could the world be, if Itachi wasn't alone anymore.

Looking at his partner, Itachi's heart suddenly jumped. Maybe the only thing standing in his way was himself and his constant suspicion. In Kisame's eyes, there were no malice. There were only the longing of a man that would give up his life for Itachi.

With a breath, the Uchiha genius dissolved the illusion around him. In the real world, Kisame sat against the wall and blinked.

"When did you?" Anger flushed over Kisame's face and Itachi tensed again in his embrace. "Never mind." The bigger man sighed. "I was foolish to think that you would trust so easily."

"I want to!" Itachi gasped out, unable to stop himself. Now, it was the shame for mistrust Kisame that burned his cheeks. "Kisame, I want to trust you! And I'm trying. I've never been this close to another person before and I don't know what's between us. How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Kisame looked down at him with his small eyes. "But I know that I fell in love with you the moment I realized you aren't a monster. Before that, I just wanted to have you."

The Uchiha didn't reply to it. In truth, he didn't know what to say. How long had Kisame believed him to be a murderous monster? When had he slipped enough to reveal a part of true self? What happened? Why did he feel the way he felt?

"Itachi-san," Kisame started slowly, fingers stroking his cheek in affectionate motions. "If you give me your heart, I swear I'll never break it. I'll never betray your trust. I'll never leave you. I'll love you, protect you..."

Itachi placed a long finger on Kisame's lips to silence him. "Stop before you make this sound ridiculous. "You know that I don't need protection. You won't dare to betray me and my heart can't be broken again. As for the your love," Itachi gasped at the sensation of that word. "I graciously accept."

"Where is you sense for romance?"

"Romance is something I can't afford." Itachi shook his head. He reached up to cup Kisame's face and it felt large in his hand. Maybe all he needed to was simply to trust again. "But for your honesty, I give you what remains of my heart."

"That's enough for me." Kisame smiled. It was a real smile, not one of his smirks to mask everything else going on. "Maybe I should mention that I do want your trust and honesty, too."

"Greedy, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a possessive man."

"I can accept that." Itachi leaned into his lover and smiled. It seemed that was his first real smile for a long time. Who knew, maybe he could learn to be happy again. Maybe he could be strong enough to change things. With Kisame at his side, Itachi felt more brave than he had felt in almost a decade.

It was, as if Shisui was there again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please leave a review, if I pleased you. :-)<strong>

**I initially wanted to continue this story, but then I got into my other Naruto Fantasy AU "The longest night". And actually, I had the first 7 chapter for this written out but couldn't continue. And I don't really like leaving stories unfinished. This was supposed to be a part of that story. **

**And again, thank you for reading and keep the KisaIta Ship strong with me, please! (And SasuNaru. That ship needs us right now!)**


End file.
